Ri Chugang
Government Rì Chūgǎng lies on the verge of civil war, held off only by a mutual desire to not destroy the country entirely. The people and their leaders split are almost evenly on two sides. The Jomani people moved into the region some hundred years or so ago, despotic conquerors from the north. Taking advantage of a faltering empire, the Jomani sacked, burned, and slaughtered with abandon. Setting up their own government in Rì Chūgǎng, the Jomani formed their own empire, which lasted only as long as the man who who started it, collapsing to infighting and conspiracy after his death. Visokral Amyntas leads the official government in Rì Chūgǎng. Though once despots, the current Visokral and his immediate forebear have done much to repair the damages done by past Visokrals. The populace is once again beginning to flourish as trade and industry are revitalized. Though still viewed as foreigners by most, the Jomani people have begun to integrate. The second faction is loyal to the idea of the Old Imperium. Though a conquered region for over a hundred years, there are still those who refuse to give up the old traditions and desire the return of the Qzare and reestablishment of the Imperium, though none believe that a Qzare even still exists in the world. While this faction has great popular support, it lacks any real organization beyond a desire to cast off their Jomani conquerors like the leaves of a shedding tree. In 422, following contact with the Salterri Imperium, then undergoing a civil war, the Jomani Kralstvo undertook vassalage from the Priory of Ascension, although following the Priory's defeat it once again became a free state. Eventually in the early 460s with the reintegration of the former Priory regions into the Imperium, the Jomani Kralstvo became a vassal once more to the Imperium proper. Geography Rì Chūgǎng is situated on the eastern coast and was once a great port of the "Old Imperium." Practically an island, the land is rather unusual. Where the Yong Shan mountains end lie several natural harbors. The greatest of these, Rì Chūgǎng, lends its name to the region. The harbour gains it name from the beautiful gold color that permeates everything when the sun rises in the mornings. The Xiānzhī de liǎng'àn, Strait of the Prophet, is a disputed territorial claim of Rì Chūgǎng, contested with Nan Hai Nian over who lays claim to the ancient religious holy site and strategic inlet for allowing access to the sea from the Shou Nanren. Cànlàn de Dàhǎi, the Splendid Sea, forms the eastern and northern borders of Rì Chūgǎng. The abundant fish provide the people's main staple. People Natives of Rì Chūgǎng are lean and pale of complexion, and strikingly similar to the Salterri people of Salteire and its neighbors, though they tend more towards a yellow tint than the ruddy hues of their distant relatives. Their hair tends to be dark and straight, though the nobles are known to sport naturally blonde, auburn, and red hair. The women and men both tend towards delicate features and rounded faces. The Jomani, invaders from the north, tend to be stocky but strong and sport large, well-groomed beards. Peoples from the other continent might mistake them as dwarves, but they are fully human. Though passingly similar to the natives, they are obviously from a quite different branch. Resources Shedding Trees are both necessary to civilized life and the bane of its existence. The beautiful Tuōluò de Shùmù or Shedding Trees are so named due to their constant growing and shedding of blossoms and leaves which continues year round. The beautiful colors of the trees change throughout the seasons and from tree to tree. Trees with more unique colors are highly sought after and their owners venerated. The fragrance of the cast offs makes for wondrously colored decorations around the home and a source of perfumes and incense. Within the forests of the Tuōluò de Shùmù lives the Cán, the silkworm. For thousands of years, the silkworms have been bred by the peoples of the region. The population of silkworms is strictly controlled by law, and the insects are never traded. The finely crafted silk itself, however, is sold to anyone with coin. The people of Rì Chūgǎng have a great desire for alcohol, having no native distilleries of their own. Religion Many temples dot the land of Rì Chūgǎng dedicated to the philosophy of Ascension. From the highest mountain peaks to the deep forests, the majority of the temples are all but inaccessible to the common man. The people are expected to make a pilgrimage of sorts to one or more temples throughout their lives in order to learn from the monks there and better themselves. Though the primary religion of Rì Chūgǎng for generations, the religion itself is not very organized. Each temple functions independently and may have widely varied beliefs and traditions from one to the next. Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris